Four's Fifth Fear
by TheEpicFox
Summary: Four enters his fear landscape, but doesn't know what to do when he can't escape a fifth fear...
1. Chapter 1

I put the needle to my neck and injected the serum into me. I closed my eyes as my vision became hazy...a small breeze fluttered against me, and I knew where I was.

I dared to open my eyes and look down. A swarm of wasps began to buzz in my stomach. I was standing on top of an abandoned building, about one-hundred feet into the air. If I fell, all my bones would be smashed into tiny fragments, my insides would become my outsides, my blood would drench the cars parked below - bile began to flood my mouth. "Its not real," I told myself "Its not real,". The breeze turned into a fierce wind. "Breath, just breath,".

Darkness surrounded me. Panic began suffocating me. An old light began flickering above me. Through the dim light, I saw a wall at about arms length, right in front of me. I turned around to look at the wall behind me, it was probably the same distance away from me. The light switched off. I spun around, searching for another source of light. The light came back on. "Thank God," I thought to myself. The walls began closing in on me. "No, please no," darkness took over again. I pushed my arms outs, as if I could stop the walls squashing me. Couldn't breath. Couldn't breath. Going to die. I am going to die. I pushed on the walls, my one last attempt. It isn't real. It isn't real. I curled up into a ball. It isn't real. It isn't real.

"Ahh!" The scream made my hairs stand on end. I shot up. There were no walls now, but an empty room with a mold covering most of the ceiling. My eyes drifted to the end of the room, where a figure was standing. Motionless. "Hello?" I called out. I felt an ice cold object in my hand. The bile began to rise again, I knew what was coming. I aimed the gun to the figure, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. The figure looked so helpless. "It isn't real," I told myself. "Not real,". I put the gun to my head. The figure screamed. "Tobias! No!" I couldn't quite recognize the voice. I sounded concerned and scared, but also aged. I took one last look.

"It isn't real," And I pulled the trigger...

In front of me was a large mirror with a young boy in it. I went forward and so did he. He seemed familiar - but I can't remember where I had seen him. Behind him was a man with a fierce look in his eyes. "No!," I said to him. His mouth moved as mine did, but i couldn't hear what he was saying. "Run!" I shouted at the boy "Run!" But he was to late. Marcus striked him, and as he did this, I huge pain erupted across my face and I was thrown to the floor, as was he. "Tobias, this is for your own good," the man told the boy. "Marcus no!" I shouted out. The boy moved his mouth the same time as I did. And then I realized. It was me. The young boy in the mirror was me.

I stood up. As did the boy. "This isn't real," we both said. "Not real,". I closed my eyes and ignored the pain. It wasn't real. The pain wasn't real. Marcus' rage wasn't real.

Then there was an unearthly silence. As if death had entered the room. When I opened my eyes I saw Tris. A smile broke across my face. I rushed to embrace her.

Then she let out a scream as blood started rushing out of her mouth...


	2. Chapter 2

"TRIS!" I screamed. My worse nightmare became reality. I started running toward her again. "TRIS!" BANG.

I hit something right in front of me. But there was nothing there. "TRIS!" I screamed. The invisible barrier blocked my way, I couldn't get to her. Blood was drenching her clothes. She began coughing and spluttering the stuff out. "TRIS!" I ran into the barrier, hoping that my strength and speed would knock it down, so that I could save her. BANG. Tris reached a hand out towards me. "I can't get through!" I yelled. "Help!" I called out, hoping that someone was there.

She took a sharp breath and fell to the floor. "TRIS! NO!" Stay alive. Stay alive. I felt as if my lungs had stopped working. Couldn't breath. Couldn't breath. She is going to die. She is going to die. It felt as if panic was choking me. I forgot about it being a fear landscape, it became real; my fear of losing her became real.

Tris lay in an ocean of her own blood. Her eyes were open, but the colour was gone. Her chest rose and fell very slowly, dangerously slowly. "Tris! Can you hear me?"

She looked right at me. Took one last breath. And shut her eyes.

Her head tilted back. "TRIS! NO!" Couldn't breath. Couldn't breath. She is dead. She is dead.

Suddenly, another scream pierced across the room. There she was, about ten yards behind me. But, no. I could see her lifeless body right in front of me. But, yes. She was behind as well, dying. Again.

"Tris!" I rushed over to the Tris that was behind me. BANG. Another barrier stopped me from saving her. Again. Blood started pouring out of her mouth. Again. She reached her hand out and inhaled one last time. "TRIS! NO!" She died right in front of me. Helpless. Again.

"Ahh!" Yet another scream almost busted my ear drums. I looked to my left, already knowing what I was going to see. "Not again," I said to myself as Tris began dying. Again. "Ahh!" To my right, another Tris was losing her life. And I couldn't help her; all I could do was watch her die.

Again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Because the fear of losing her was strong enough to trap me in this bedlam of nightmares.

If I did not have Tris, I was not living. I was only fearing.


End file.
